Riseha
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 16 maja 2014r. |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = Cu6ic |officialjapname = りせは |officialromajiname = Riseha |othernameinfo = |aka = 里瀬葉 (Riseha, Cu6ic) |dateofbirth = 10 stycznia |age = |status = Aktywna |year = 2008-po dziś dzień |NNDuserpageID = 2370177 |mylistID1 = 4344172 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co45913 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = amu, Souma, KUPO, 31}} Riseha (りせは) jest Utaite znaną z możliwości sprawienia, że jej głos brzmi chłopięco, pozwalając jej dobrze dopasowywać się do piosenek Lena Kagamine. Mimo, że jej głos nie należy do najsilniejszych, może tworzyć "mocniejsze" covery używając swojego łagodnego i głębokiego głosu. Najczęściej współpracuje z amu, Souma, KUPO i 31. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.10.10) # "crystal mic" (2008.10.10) # "Melt 3M MIX" (2008.11.29) # "Looking for" (2009.02.07) # "Gomenna Sorry" (2009.02.27) # "Anata he no Uta" (A Song To You) (2009.04.05) # "Gemini" feat. Riseha i Souma (2009.08.04) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) (2009.08.22) # "ACUTE" (2009.10.01) # "trick i treat" feat. Riseha i amu (2009.10.31) # "Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night" (2009.12.03) # "Shounen Ginga" (2009.12.14) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Riseha, Dasoku, i Pokota (2009.12.19) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossoms) feat. Riseha i Souma (2010.01.11) # "Zutto, Zutto..." (Always, Always...) feat. Riseha, Souma, amu i Jegyll (2010.01.22) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Riseha i amu (2010.02.06) # "Boss Death" (2010.03.03) # "Scissorhis" (2010.03.25) # "Sacrifice" feat. Riseha i 31 (Miichi) (2010.04.21) # "Ochame Kinou / Fukkireta" (2010.05.31) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.23) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) (2010.08.27) # "Green Straight" (2010.10.07) # "Melancholic" (2010.10.23) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.11.15) # "Matryoshka" feat. Riseha i KUPO (2011.01.23) # "Risky Game" (2011.02.09) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2011.04.09) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.04.17) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Riseha i Souma (2011.04.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.06) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Riseha i 31 (Miichi) (2011.06.17) # "Monochross Road" (2011.06.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.07.20) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Riseha, Ruchiru i 31 (2011.07.22) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ ED) (feat. Riseha, Kurokage, Cocolu, Nayugorou, Ameiro, i Tomomi (2011.09.25) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.02) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Riseha, Souma i KUPO (2011.10.31) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (Bird That Crosses the Stars) (2011.11.07) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kokoyatsu, MISAKI, Reji, Ruchiru, Kurokun i 31 (Miichi) (2011.11.11) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Riseha i KUPO (2011.11.15) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. Riseha i Souma (2011.12.03) # "Kachou Fuugetsu" feat. Riseha i 31 (Miichi) (2011.12.22) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory~) feat. Riseha, Souma i KUPO (2011.12.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.25) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Riseha i 31 (Miichi (2012.02.01) # "Juvenile" feat. Riseha i Keropi (2012.02.06) # "ARKADIA" feat. Riseha i amu (2012.02.09) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (2012.03.04) # "Kairaku to Sougi, Mitasarenai Dinner" (2012.04.08) # "STILL TIME" (2012.04.20) # "Ringo Karenka" feat. Riseha i Souma (2012.05.02) # "Sannen Timekeeper" (2012.05.26) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.09) # "Yuurei" (Ghost) (2012.06.30) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.24) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) feat. Riseha, Souma i KUPO (2012.08.28) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Riseha i 31 (Miichi) (2012.09.04) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Zeno i Riseha (2012.10.17) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.18) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.07) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone parody) (2012.12.08) # "celluloid" (2013.01.22) # "Ifuu Doudou" (Pomp i Circumstance) (2013.03.28) # "Aitai" feat. Riseha i COZ (2013.05.25) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Riseha i KUPO (2013.06.24) # "Yume no Saki" (2013.07.11) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.04) # "Kimi to Boku to Sono Kuuhaku to" (2013.10.24) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" feat. Riseha i 96Neko (2013.11.16) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.21) # "Arigatou wo Tsutaetai" (I Want to Convey My Thanks) (2014.01.22) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omofu" (2014.04.02) # "Lap Tap Love" (2014.04.15) }} Dyskografia Galeria cover z KUPO i Souma |Amu_riseha_HAKOBAKO_PLAYER_11096984.png|Riseha (po lewej) i amu w coverze "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" |GLITTER_BOX.png|Góra: od lewej do prawej: Dasoku, amu, Shirokuro, Shouta Dół: od lewej do prawej: Riseha, 31, Tonon. |Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll i 【Ren】 widziani w albumie Hiwaily*2. Linki *Twitter *Blog }} Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Trap Singer Kategoria:Kobiety Trap NND Kategoria:TrapYT